camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coral Verindoor
Coral Verindoor was the demi-god daughter of the mortal Lora Spalding and the god of the underworld Hades, Coral is also the step-daughter/step-granddaughter/cousin of Persephone and her step-father is the demi-god son of Persephone named as Lorance Spalding but kept her mother's maiden name since her mother and step-father never married till they were in their 50's. She has a maternal half-brother Ronald and other paternal half-siblings... She is the lover of Hercules and the mother of demi-god/legacy child Gwendolyn Verindoor... Childhood/Teenhood When she was a child, she knew she was a demi-god because her mother told her too early which cause some problems due to knowing some reasons of her father not being home... When she was 14, she was on a field trip with her class and got attacked by gargoyles and ran away and found herself at Camp Half-Blood. Their was an underworld creature known as a two-headed dog attacking the demi-gods. She learned about her powers and with them she took one of the heads off of the demon dog and was claimed by her father and found by Chiron and finally reunited with her mother... Her mother found love with the demi-god son of Persephone, Lorance Spalding and had a boy named Ronald. One day she decided to meet her father but realized she couldn't get to the Underworld... One night she woke up in the Underworld and found herself in the palace where her wish came true. She found her father Hades and was extremely overjoyed! She also met her step-father Lorance's mother also known as Coral step-mother and cousin Persephone and had a lovely evening... She discovered she wasn't dreaming and found out she never had a Persephone's Pearl to get home but luckily Hades sent her back... Hercules and Motherhood When she was 25, Coral was in town and walking to the store at night almost getting hit by a car but saved by none other then the god Hercules, she got to know him a little and fell madly in love with him. The next week she had nausea, back pains, food cravings and a lot of symproms and took a test and discovered she was pregnant with Hercules! He took it well and was happy he was going to have a kid... She told her whole family, her cousin/step-mother/step-grandmother Persephone, Her step-father, her mother, her father, her half-brother Ronald and her other half-siblings... She had a girl named Gwendolyn and after a year of enjoying her company Hercules had to leave and left Coral heartbroken when he told her the truth about the long distance policy between the gods and their children and left to do his duties of being a god... She was sad when she had Gwen all to herself and countined to be a lonely young woman for the rest of her life... She loved her daughter alot though, she told her daughter all about Hercules and took Gwen to see her grandmother Lora and step-grandfather Lorance and her half-brother and loved her to the moon and back... 'Discovering' When Gwen was at least 14 years old Coral decided it was time she knew the truth even though it would be not so easy to get her to believe her words... Gwendolyn didn't even have to be told, she knew right from the start that she was a demi-god and a legacy